Reincarnate
Reincarnate School '''transmutation; '''Level '''druid 4, witch 5 '''Casting Time '''10 Minutes '''Components '''V, S, DF, M(oils worth 1,000gp) '''Range '''touch '''Target '''dead creature touched '''Duration '''instantenous '''Saving Throw none, see text; Spell Resistance yes(harmless) With this spell, you bring back a dead creature in another body, provided that its death occurred no more than 1 week before the casting of the spell and the subject's soul is free and willing to return. If the subject's soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work; therefore, a subject that wants to return receives no saving throw. Since the dead creature is returning in a new body, all physical ills and afflictions are repaired. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So long as some small portion of the creature's body still exists, it can be reincarnated, but the portion receiving the spell must have been part of the creature's body at the time of death. The magic of the spell creates an entirely new young adult body for the soul to inhabit from the natural elements at hand. This process takes 1 hour to complete. When the body is ready, the subject is reincarnated. A reincarnated creature recalls the majority of its former life and form. It retains any class abilities, feats, or skill ranks it formerly possessed. Its class, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, and hit points are unchanged. Ability scores depend partly on the new body. First eliminate the subject's racial and age adjustments and penalties (since it is no longer necessarily of his previous race) and then apply the adjustments of the new race. The creature loses all of it's previous races racial traits and features, and gains new ones as appropriate for it's new race. The creature may select alternate racial traits for it's new race that it qualifies for. If a creature no longer meets prerequisites for feats as a result of it's reincarnation, it may select new feats to replace the ones it no longer qualifies for. New feats must have been selectable at the original level they were acquired at. If the creature has selected favored class bonuses that depend on it's previous race, it can replace them with either a hit point, skill point, or racial bonus for it's new race. The subject of the spell gains two permanent negative levels when it is reincarnated. If the subject is 1st level, it takes 2 points of Constitution drain instead (if this would reduce its Con to 0 or less, it can't be reincarnated). A character who died with spells prepared has a 50% chance of losing any given spell upon being reincarnated. A spellcasting creature that doesn't prepare spells (such as a sorcerer) has a 50% chance of losing any given unused spell slot as if it had been used to cast a spell. A creature that has been turned into an undead creature or killed by a death effect can't be returned to life by this spell. Constructs, elementals, outsiders, and undead creatures can't be reincarnated. The spell can bring back a creature that has died of old age. A wish or a miracle spell can restore a reincarnated character to his or her original form. Aasimar Chart: Tiefling Chart: Category:Spells